Rons big date
by Reader101w
Summary: Part of the Guess the Author contest #6. The title speaks for itself.


This story was part of the Guess the Author contest #6, check out the contests on the _KPWG channel on fanfiction (_#5 and lower are on the _GWA_ channel)

This contest's topic was: Ron's Big Date (hence the title of this story).

**Disclaimer: **Kim Possible and related are the property of Disney which, contrary to common belief, I do not own.

**

* * *

Ron's Big Date**

Ron nervously drove up the driveway of the Rockwaller residence; he hoped his date would approve of his attire.

He had put on his best suit, although it actually was his father's, and he had even washed his parents' car and cleaned the interior so she wouldn't comment.

Shutting off the engine, Ron stepped out and walked to the front door. Shortly after he rang the doorbell, the door was opened by Mrs. Rockwaller, "Ah, Ronald, wasn't it? BONNIE, you're date's here!"

"Mom," Bonnie scowled as she walked down the stairs, "Not everyone needs to know I'm going on a date with him."

The brunette looked Ron over, "Hmm, not great, but presentable… I guess we'll have to do with this."

Not deterred by the verbal pounding, Ron held out some flowers to Bonnie, "These are for you."

"That's so sweet," Bonnie gave a somewhat forced smile and quickly handed the flowers to her mother, "We'll better head out before Connie and Lonnie…"

"Bonnie!" the brunette slumped down as her sisters came down the stairs, "What kind of loser did you hook up with this time?" Connie smirked.

"Yeah, I thought you had snared that multimillionaire… what's his name… Junior something." Lonnie added, a similar grin as her sister.

"I did," Bonnie snapped, "I still do, he's just… working on becoming a pop sensation. He told me I distract him."

"So you hook up with this loser?" Connie asked looking at Ron.

"I have to," Bonnie muttered, "it was part of the deal, now can we go?"

"Don't you have to wear you tiara?" Lonnie smiled wickedly, holding up the mentioned item, "That's the reason you have to do this, right?"

"Put that back!" Bonnie snapped furiously as she dragged Ron with her, "Come on, we're leaving."

* * *

"So, you're sisters huh," Ron tried to start a conversation.

"Don't let me get started on them," Bonnie growled, "So, what did you have planned?"

Ron smiled, "It's a surprise, but I think you'll like it."

About half an hour later they arrived at a nice, but not too fancy restaurant in Lowerton. Ron had already put in reservations so the teens were seated immediately.

Ron ordered the steak while Bonnie went for the lobster. They ate for a while in relative silence.

"You know, this is quite a nice restaurant," Bonnie remarked, unable to keep up with the silence any longer.

"I was hoping you liked it," Ron smiled, "although I don't eat here often, I do enjoy eating here when I'm in Lowerton."

As they continued their main course, Bonnie and Ron engaged in some small talk; they didn't really have the same interests, but there was always something to talk about and eventually the conversation shifted to high school.

"I can't believe we're almost done," Ron said, "Just a little more than half a year and we're graduated."

"Can't be fast enough for me," Bonnie told, "I could use a change of scenery, and hopefully I can finally get away from my sisters too."

"They're that bad, huh?" Ron grinned, "I can only imagine how terrible having two older sister must be."

"Well, be glad," Bonnie sighed, "it's not fun."

They were silent for a while again as the waiter came by and they ordered desserts; Ice cream for Ron and a cappuccino for Bonnie.

Halfway through his ice cream, Ron suddenly got a worried expression, "What if Kim finds out?"

"She won't," Bonnie waved away the comment, "We covered our tracks perfectly."

"But if she finds out…" Ron couldn't help but ponder, "we're dead."

"Yes," Bonnie smirked, "So don't even think of ratting us out, because now you're in as deep as I am."

Ron looked down, but slowly a smile formed on his lips, "You're right, she'll never find out."

* * *

After the dinner, Ron brought Bonnie back to her house. As they stood at the door, about to say goodbye, Bonnie leaned over and gave Ron a kiss on his cheek, "There, for a date that didn't turn out as bad as I thought it would."

"Thanks, I guess," Ron chuckled, "I enjoyed it too."

"Well, don't get your hopes up," Bonnie smirked.

"If you ever need someone to cheat for you again, you have my number," Ron grinned before walking back to his car, "And you know the price."

"We'll see," Bonnie softly said as she walked into her home.

As Ron started the car, he looked at himself in the rear view mirror, "Reager man, you scored, yeah!"

With a huge grin on his face, Ronald Reager drove home; even though this date had only occurred because he had cheated with the election results and made Bonnie the homecoming queen, he had enjoyed the date and he had the feeling Bonnie had too.

Maybe something could come out of this after all.

END

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
